Magnetic
by smiley fish
Summary: Just some drabbles inspired by magnets. Some should be mushy and some will be more funny. EDIT GUYS: I'm really sorry I haven't updated in like years, but it's a long story. Anyway I'm going to call it complete even though I have another possible chapter. It's just some bad limericks I wrote forever ago tho. But if you really want me to post them just say so. Thankyou 4 everything!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is my first..."story". It's a few drabbles, or, whatever these ****are. Plot-less...ideas. ****Ok, my inspiration for these was something I decided to do a few days ago. You've probably seen those things in stores called "Magnext" or something. Anyway, I have the old version of them, just the metal balls and the colored magnets. A few years ago, I figured out how to make, as I refer to them, "my people". So, a few days ago, I was making two of them, a red and a blue one, making them do stuff, and then I decided to pose them and put them in my window. Then, I got the idea to pose them different every morning, so that every time I go in my room, all day, I see them doing something funny or romantic. Today, I got the idea to do...these. I'll do one every day, the same thing as my Magnet People are doing. That's why the title's called **"Magnetic".** I had to try to think of a catchy name, so please have mercy. Alright, anyway, today, I'm doing three, for today, and the other two days before. Now, these might not make perfect sense, but neither do my Magnet People's poses. They probably won't have a plot... Anyway, enough about me, so here's the first one.**

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-''''-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

Lingo and Hugs-

Inspired by my Magnet People hugging.

She was hugging him, even though they were soaking wet in a fountain. It was almost like after Megamind beat Titan, or Tighten, or whatever he was supposed to be called.

They sat down in the water, laughing after what they had just done. "Oh, that was fun!" Megamind said, still trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, I haven't done anything like that in years!" Roxanne replied.

They had just been on a date in the park , sitting on the edge of the water fountain, until Roxanne decided to throw a quarter in to the fountain, sitting backwards so she wouldn't see where it landed. That was when Megamind thought it would be a good idea to reach back and catch it, resulting in him falling backwards, trying to grab Roxanne for support, and both of them ending up soaked in the fountain water. From there it basically turned into a splash fight.

As they stood up, Roxanne said "I guess it's a good thing you wore jeans and a shirt, instead of leather, and I didn't wear a dress, huh?"

"Oh yeah," he replied, "T-G-F-J-A-T-S!"

Roxanne gave him a weird look. "What? That doesn't spell anything, and I thought you didn't like texting lingo."

He smiled crookedly, " I don't, I made that up. You know how people say TGIF, for Thank Goodness It's Friday? Well I made up TGFJATS for Thank Goodness For Jeans And Tee Shirts!"

She gave him a weird smile and said "Ok, two things, One, I'm inclined to agree with that, and two, that was something that I'd probably do. You're silly, you know that?"

" Why thank you, I'll take that as a compliment." he smiled, and they hugged again, then headed home to change.

**I know, it's not even really on the subject of hugging, and it just kind of took on a mind of its own. Well, I hope this goes well. Oh, and yes, I do make up acronyms for things like that, and I thought it would be funny if Megamind did that. Anyway, I hope it turned out ok. Well, I have more drabbles to write. Oh, and as a warning, some of them might really not have a plot, and might steer away from the original subject, but that's just gonna happen until I get better. So long. **


	2. Ballroom Kissing

**Ok, this is the second drabble, I don't know when this will be up, yes, I know I said I was gonna do three today, but I got frustrated with the whole thing trying to figure out how to add chapters and ended up taking a break, and never getting back to it. *sigh* Also, I would like to say thank you to Cloaked Irken and FantasticalyBrilliant for review, and for even reading, THANK YOU! Did I really get them on character? That's so exciting that you said that! I literally was jumping up and down I was so excited! I'm also excited that you think it's a good idea, I really wasn't sure. You know when you write something, you reread it so many times, you automatically see all the flaws. Anyway I am being really random right now, and I just really wanted to say thanks, I was really nervous. Anyway, on with the drabble! ( I don't think this one is going to make sense...)**

Ballroom kissing

Inspired by my Magnet People kissing, in a very mushy way..

He counted in his head as he went over the steps.

_One, two, three, four. Right , up, slide left, down_**, **_repeat. _

One smooth movement. _Right, up and slide left, down, repeat._

Roxanne had taught him the basic ballroom dance for the party that they had been invited to. It was some celebration of something or other, and all Megamind could think about was the

dancing. Fortunately, it wasn't a _super_ slow song, OneRepublic and a few other bands had come to play live music for people to dance to. Some songs people had danced like crazy to, and some songs people danced slowly to. Right now they had just finished Secrets and Stop and Stare, and now everyone was dancing relatively slowly to All the Right Moves, as most of them had probably seen the video for it. Of course, no one could dance quite like the people in the video, but they did their best.

Megamind and Roxanne had been practicing to both slower and faster songs, so this wasn't too hard.

_Right, up and slide left, down, turn, right, up slide left, turn, down, repeat. _

Megamind saw other people twirling and dipping, and decided to change his mental plan to draw as little attention as possible, and twirl and dip Roxanne.

_"Ooo, yes, I like that idea." _He thought as an idea introduced itself to the new plan he was creating.

Unknowingly, they were towards the center of the room, and people had started parting off to the sides to see their favorite celebrity couple dance, even if they weren't perfect. By now, he had twirled Roxanne a few times now, and they started to dance slightly less like ballroom dancing, and slightly more like _dancing_ dancing. They were still in almost the same position, and the song was starting to end.

_"Perfect"_ he thought, " _all these people will just make it better... and more dramatic." _He mentally rolled his eys at the last part.

_"Now!" _He thought, and went through the new steps.

First he twirled her, then brought her close and held her against him, then leaned her over his arms dramatically, until she was almost to the floor, and then leaned himself in for a kiss.

_"Twirl, hold, lean, kiss!" _he thought, as they drove home, _"I'll have to add those in with the other dance steps for next time! Ballroom _kissing_, in my opinion, is a much better way to end the night, _

_as opposed to just ballroom _dancing_, and ending with a plain, dramatic, dip." _He grinned.

He didn't know how right he was, as Roxanne had just thought the same thing.

***looks around nervously* Soooo, what did you think? I know it wasn't the best story, but I had my magnets posed like that final dip, and it was before I thought to start writing these, so I had to write something involving that, and this is what I got. Um, yes, I think OneRepublic is awesome, they have some good songs. Also, if you go on youtube, and look for All the Right Moves, you should find the video and you'll see what I meant. this didn't have dialog, just narration and Megamind's thoughts. I think it's kinda cool, but I'd like you guys to tell me what you think. But, first, if you are any kind of experienced writer, please think back to writing your first story, then review. Critique me, but please don't kill me.**


	3. M&M's From Above! Part 1

**Ollo, people. Um, as for Cloaked Irken's review about my Magnet people, I did my best to draw them on the Paint program, but, trust me, they're cuter/cooler in real life. I put the picture on as my profile picture. They're...kissing. It was just a pose that they were easy to draw in. Anyway, Before you look, I wanna say that 1. each red/blue part is actually the same lenth, you just can't tell, 2. They have three legs because they won't stand up unless I make them like that. 3. Each red/blue part has a magnet on each end, each end is opposite, north and south poles on each one, and the gray circles are the metal balls they stick to. 4. Each piece can be taken off, it's seperate. 5. And, last but not least, the black arrows (on the right, the red one) point to **_**most**_** points where the magnet ends are, and the green and yellow arrows ( on the left, the blue one) point to the metal balls. Oh. and one last thing. **_I am not writing these about my magnets, they are just what get's an idea in my head. These are about Megamind And Roxanne._

**And, as for Phantom 77's review, Thank you, I knew that something wasn't quite right. I'm not trying to make up excuses, but I really couldn't focus. I mean on writing it. I also am really kind of embarrassed about writing romantic things, I have my mom proof-read pretty much everything. But she hadn't read that one... that probably had an effect. When I said that these were my first stories, I mean, really. Aside from little pathetic ones I had to do for school sometimes, these really are my first real, finished stories. Anyway, thanks for critiquing me : ) it helped, I'll remember that for next time I do something fluffy. Or anything, really. Hopefully this one will turn out better, it's really short,(**_**Really **_**short) but the next one's longer. **

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed!**

M&M's From Above

Inspired by one of my Magnet People... surprising the other..

Roxanne had told him to meet her at her apartment for a surprise.

So why wasn't she here?

"Maybe she's in the shower." He said to himself. He listened intently. After a few seconds, he concluded, "No, there's no water running." _Strange, she said she'd meet me here. Oh, now what's this? _He bent over to find a small blue candy on the ground.

He picked it up, and furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion. "Is this...an M&M?" He squinted.

She hadn't mentioned bringing any candy. Maybe that was the surprise! His face lit up at that thought. He loved M&M's!

..Or maybe she was munching. From her...womanly...monthly stuff. He shuddered. He really didn't like to think about that. He pulled out a pad of sticky notes, and told himself to ask her not to leave any...signs of that...womanly thing. How on _Earth_ did she manage that?

Suddenly, he got an idea. Maybe she left him a trail for a game to play! Maybe that was the surprise date!

He looked up again, grinning, but only to be confused once more. "Wait, is she painting?"

When he looked up, he had noticed that there was...some sort of plastic laid out across the floor and the funiture. Thin, but not the clingy stuff, no, this was like what you put on your floor when you're painting your ceiling. It wasn't just strenw about everywhere either, no, it was carefully laid out so that no floor or anything showed. Tucked into the couch cushions, and where two pieces would meet, it was held down with a leg of the couch or other furniture. Hmmm...

Well that's too bad. He really liked M&M's. Oh well, she must be painting, and this M&M must just be a left over munchie... Wait. ... With that thought he freaked out and threw it across the room. "Eeeeew, Ew!" he said, lifting one leg off the floor and scrunching up with his arms like it was going to come back and attack him. "Oh, it's just so _nasty! _I am not touching that!" He pointed at it accusingly and shuddered again, and reminded himself to stay on the subject at hand. _If Roxanne had seen me freak out like that, I can't even imagine the look she'd give me. _ _Oh, yes, now back to the subject... what was I thinking? Oh yeah. Painting. The ceiling. Right._

He glanced up to the ceiling.

He screamed, (more or less like he had after that brainbot bit him the last time he had kidnapped Roxanne), as he was suddenly pelted with small multi-colored candy that was raining from above.

**Oh! What happened here? Where's Roxanne? Why is it raining M&M's? What's with the plastic? And why is this drabble way too short? You shall see... Well, I'll just tell you that this is a two parter, that's why it's so short, and also that I couldn't think of much else for this chapter. The rest, you will see in the next chapter...**

**Please more reviews! **


	4. M&M

**Ok, here's the second part, hope it turns out good : )**

**Oh, and I might do another part, from Roxanne's POV, hiding on her balcony. The one in her house, I mean. Oh, and Cloaked Irken, first of all, thanks, : ) and second, sorry, I didn't explain very well. Um, they are basically imaginary people made of magnets and plastic who I can pose, and for the fun of it, I decided to see what they reminded me of, and write drabbles involving Megamind and Roxanne with that idea in mind. It's not really important what they are. Just...think of them like posable action figures, that don't really resemble people. It's just about what they make me think of. I was just saying that they are my inspirstion.**

** Ok, on with this.**

It was raining M&M's. From the ceiling.

Megamind had glanced up, and then, out of nowhere, M&M's. When it finally stopped, he paused then looked up, only to be tackled by Roxanne as she lept down.

"AHHHH!" Megamind screamed again as he was toppled backwards. He landed in a pile of M&M's. Roxanne grinned as Megamind lay panting on that particullary large pile of purple and blue M&M's that he had landed on. He looked up at her. "Did you rig all of this?"

"Yours Truly." She grinned

"Really? How on Earth did you get this set up in one day? I was just here yesterday!"

"Well, you apparently didn't look up to see 70 buckets of M&M's hanging from the ceiling."

" Well I guess not!" he exlaimed.

"Yes, there are definitly advantages of having a balcony inside your house."

"Oh yes, I imagine so. Anyway, what's up? I mean aside from it...raining M&M's."

"Oh, well I thought we could have an M&M party, you can call Minion, or we can have a party, just the two of us."

"Oh, I'll call Minion, as long it's ok with you." She nodded

He stood up and pushed a button on his watch. "Minion?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Code: Come Over to Roxanne's."

Minion didn't really feel like correcting him on the point of a code, so he said, " Code: I'll Be Right There, Sir"

"Oh, and Minion?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Come in through the balcony on the hoverbike...you'll understand when you get here."

"Um, ok sir, whatever you say."

Roxanne looked at him and asked "Why not the front door?"

He replied, "Because, even if Minion got it open with that huge pile of M&M's in front of it, they would all spill into the hall, and that wouldn't be very good. I see you put down plastic everywhere so _choca-lit_ wouldn't melt on to things."

She saw his point..and his mispronounciation. "Ok, that makes sense. Good idea"

Just then, Minion came in through the balcony. "Wow, Ms. Ritchi, are these...M&M's?"

She smiled. "Yup, I decided to have an M&M party."

He couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not. "Really?"

"Really." , She assured him

"Well this is nice, but can we please eat these small candy-coated _choca- lits_ before they melt?" Megamind asked, starting to get ancy.

"Of course" Roxanne smiled.

In the end, they watched movies and ate candies until the first hours of the morning.

Then they got stomach aches.

**Hey, what can I say? If you ate that much candy, for that long, you'd feel sick too. Anyway, I hope it turned out ok, please review. Oh, and if you go to **

.net/2010/10/12/the-concept-art-of-megamind/ ** and scroll down to the bottom and watch the video, pause it right as the numbers say 20 seconds, you'll get a look at Roxanne's place. See you in my next drabble , - smiley fish**


End file.
